After Pachacamac
by supernatfem76
Summary: This takes place after Wrapped.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Blood Ties fanfiction. This is what I think Henry, Vicki, Mike and Coreen were thinking after what happened in "Wrapped". In the future I will try to make my fanfiction longer. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Henry's Perspective

After leaving Vicki's place, Henry wandered the streets lost in thought. He still could not believe that Vicki had used the dark arts to defeat Pachacamac. She knew how much he loathed them. She had used his blood in the ritual and had gone behind his back to do so. They could have found another way to defeat Pachacamac. How would this ritual come back to haunt them? Dark forces had already been attracted to Vicki since being marked. Now that she had actually dabbled in the dark arts there would be a higher price to pay. He would take a step back from Vicki's world for a while. He still had feelings for her but those feelings were mixed with anger and hurt. Hopefully forgive her someday. When that would be, he was unsure. Henry could feel dawn approaching so he hurried back to his apartment. Thirty minutes later safely tucked away in his bedroom the day claimed him.

Vicki's Perspective

Seeing Henry look at her that way hurt even worse than the look he had given her when she stabbed him. At the time she thought she was doing the right thing, but now she was unsure. Maybe she had jumped the gun, but she couldn't let him face Pachacamac. What was done was done. Hopefully Henry would be able to get passed it. He had become such as important part in her life. Hopefully he would continue to be a part of her life. At least Pachacamac was no longer a threat to Henry or anyone else.

Mike's Perspective

It was hard concentrating on the case that he and Kate were working. His mind drifted back to what he had done. Destroying evidence at a crime scene was the last thing he ever thought he would do. That was the last straw. Being involved in Vicki's cases were taking a toll on him. He could not keep lying to Kate and he definitely could not do a repeat performance of yesterday. He liked the fact that he and Vicki had remained friends despite how their relationship ended but he could not let that friendship cost him his job. He could still talk to Vicki but getting wrapped up in her cases from this point on was out of the question.

Coreen's Perspective

Sitting in her apartment, Coreen was still processing what happened last night. Vicki stabbed Henry. Henry fell to the floor. His blood trickled out of him. Henry pleaded for Vicki not to do the ritual. Had she and Vicki did the right thing? She had always been fascinated with the occult but after last night that fascination had waned. Henry did not even look at her when she had offered him her blood. He had just taken off. Things between them would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place after the episode "Wrapped".**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Since this is my first story, I was actually just hoping for one review so getting more than one was outstanding. I have never really considered myself a creative person so this is definitely new territory for me. All the reviews will definitely keep me motivated to keep writing.**

**_Characters thoughts are in italics._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "Blood Ties." They are all from Tanya Huff's creative mind.**

A couple of days had passed since the Pachacamac incident. Henry was hunting when his thoughts drifted to Vicki.

_Vicki's actions had shown him how much she cared for him but that did not excuse her use of the dark arts. He had to admit that going to face Pachacamac without a plan had not been wise, but he had not been thinking rationally. It was one of the few times in his long life that he had let fear rule his actions. When Pachacamac had threatened Vicki, all rational thinking had gone out the window. He knew that he had to stop Pachacamac before he had a chance to hurt her, but she had not even given him that chance. She decided that she was going to be the one to vanquish Pachacamac. No matter what the cost. He knew Vicki well enough to know that once she set her mind to do something there was no talking her out of it._

Henry was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not realize that he had walked several blocks. He was now in front of one of his favorite hunting grounds, Sanctuary. He heard the music blaring and all the heartbeats. Each one sounded like a different note in a song.

Henry entered the club.

"Hi, Henry. It's been a while since I've seen you. Why don't we make up for lost time?"

A petite woman with blond hair and blue eyes walked over to Henry.

Sabrina Carlyle grabbed him and kissed him passionately. At first Henry was caught off guard but that was just Sabrina's style. Kiss first and small talk later. Henry had only known Sabrina for a couple of years. He had first met her while hunting one evening. She was definitely a free spirit. As Sabrina kissed him, he could feel his hunger rising. She kept kissing him while leading him to a more secluded part of the club. Henry's mouth gradually found its way to her neck. He kissed her neck letting his hunger rise until he could stand it no longer. His eyes went dark as his fangs sank into her neck. He could taste the ecstasy in her blood. Her blood tasted like ambrosia. Once his hunger was satisfied he kissed her neck a couple of times to give his saliva time to heal the wound.

"I can see that you have missed me as much as I have missed you. I have a reserved table in the VIP room. Let's do some catching up."

_He did like Sabrina but he just did not feel like he would be good company right now. Hopefully small talk with Sabrina would serve as a good distraction. Besides the night was almost over and it would not be long until he was back at his condo._

"Coming Henry?"

Henry followed Sabrina to the VIP room. They talked for a while before Henry excused himself for the night and made his way back to his condo.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story takes place after the episode "Wrapped." It is basically what I felt Henry, Vicki, Mike and Coreen were thinking after what happened in that episode.**

_Characters thoughts are in italics._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "Blood Ties." They are all from Tanya Huff's creative mind. Thanks to Kyle Schmid, Christina Cox, Dylan Neal and Gina Holden for bringing these characters to life.**

* * *

Vicki was trying to focus on her latest case but her mind kept drifting to Henry's last words.

"And I wish I could forgive you."

Then he sped away. She had not seen him since.

_It had only been a couple of days. Henry couldn't stay mad at her forever. He just needed some time. He'd be back. He had to be._

The phone rang jarring Vicki from her thoughts.

"Vicki Nelson Investigations," Coreen answered the phone from the other room.

"Vicki, it's Mrs. Henderson."

"Hi, Mrs. Henderson. Your case is coming along fine. Do I have any proof that your husband is cheating on you? I am still working on that. I'll make sure that I give you a call as soon as I have something. Bye."

"Coreen, could you bring me the Henderson file?"

_Coreen had not been her usual perky self since Pachacamac. She was probably still feeling guilty about what we did. What I did._

Coreen brought in the folder.

"Thank you, Coreen."

It was just another normal day at Vicki Nelson Investigations. Maybe normal was best. Vicki knew that normal would not last too long. It never did.


End file.
